577th Lunar Venatorii Dragoon Regiment
The 577th Lunar Venaorii Dragoon Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Border Devils' , is an Astra Militarum Infantry Regiment hailing from a little known sector of space close to the borders of the Tau Empire. The soldiers of the frontier worlds of this sub-sector of space form the Lunar Venatorii regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed in the Imperium for their diverse units and atypical forms of combat. They form into additional personnel for various fleets that transship through the area into the dangerous edges of the galaxy. The Lunar Venatorii have faced everything from xenos to Chaos in their sector but have always stood strong in the light of the Emperor. Among these Regiments is the 577th. The 577th is an Dragoon Regiment of the Lunar Venatorii Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple war-zones since its inception long ago, the most recently assigned garrison duty on the Armory World of Niter. They are known among the Lunar Venatorii as a kind of specialized Dragoon regiment whose way of warfare is to dig in and continue pounding the enemy into submission. The 577th specialize in Siege and Trench Warfare. These wild lads and ladies dig in and are nearly impossible to dislodge. The 577th is comprised of approximately 2,500 Guardsmen, and over 1000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 5 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 1 StormLord Super Heavy Command Tank as Regimental HQ, 35 Crassus Armored Transports, 20 Gorgon Armored Assault Transports, 20 Command Chimera, 20 Earth-shaker Artillery Pieces, 20 Hydra Flak Cannon Pieces, 20 Medusa Siege Cannon Pieces, 20 Sabre Platforms, 60 Centaur Artillery Tow Transports, 9 Demolisher Leman Russ Main Battle Tank, 1 Leman Russ Main Battle Tank Command Variant, 5 Hades Breaching Drill make up the motor-pool. History The Border Devils were a normal raising of the Lunar Venatorii regiments but over time has been reinforced by combining with other Lunar Venatorii Regiments, especially other Dragoon Regiments. Lunar Venatorii Regiments tend to be small by some standards but the support of their Forge World has meant that at least their armament is as fine as any other. 577th in particular was especially favored with weaponry to aide in trench warfare breaches and close assaults Upon getting assigned to Niter for Garrison duties they were assigned placement weapons to maintain and to operate in addition to their normal organization. So the highly skilled Lunar Venatorii adapted and used their personnel to be cross trained on the em-placed artillery and gun batteries. Regimental Home-worlds and Sub-sector No finer Cavalry are found within the sector than the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments and their Wyrm Riders. They are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer form the breakwater defense needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. Heavily fortified with every terrain available for training, the programs of Verliaus know no bounds. Veralius to be a renowned academic world, where scholars, specialists, and soldiers from across the sub-sector go to study, and is home to numerous Schola Progenium facilities. It is here among the populace of the training moon that the elite regiments of the Lunar Venatorii are raised, equipped with the finest of gear and trained at the finest of academies, whose officers even travel downwards to Tarakon and engage in the sacred ritual of wyrm-bonding, earning their right to command regiments of Venatorii and becoming honorary members of House Fásacha. Indeed it is the Venatorii that often accompany the Knights of House Fásacha in battle to deal with the most dire threats to the frontier, as well as fighting the bloody battles of expansion. The 577th specifically come from The population of Verliaus is like any Schola moon taking children who were orphaned when their parents perished in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, from daughters of Imperial Guard officers killed on the battlefield, to sons of Imperial administrators lost in the far reaches of space, and trains them to become the backbone of Imperial society as servants of the various branches of the Adeptus Terra. Most go to the Schola but those that don't end up in the Venatorii Academia. A high number of Tarakon citizens transfer to Verliaus for the chance to be accepted in those hollowed halls for the Lunar Venatorii are known throughout for their personal honor and skill. From these academies emerge the elite Mechanized and Calvary Regiments of Tarakon system, the Lunar Venatorii who serve as some of the finest mortal troops within the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Due the high amount of conflict and deep investments of the Cult Mechanicus in the Fringe most worlds here have pledged some sort of agreement with their benefactors originally hailing from Incendius Lux The Forge World of the sub-sector origins are of a sect of Incendius Lux Tech-priests who established the Imperial presence long ago. In time, the sub-sector has been raised as a bastion of Imperial might before the dark beyond. With a Chapter of the mighty Adeptus Astartes establishing a home-world among these planets the security of the sector should be ensured in time. Further a Knight Household has claimed responsibility for pushing the bounds on the Frontier Worlds. Unfortunately, not all as well in this corner as humanity is ever frail in their belief, several have fallen to chaos. For a sub-sector with so many warriors, it is under constant conflict. few planets if any are untouched by hands of Xenos or traitors. Under the constant attacks more and more resources are being raised to push all others out. The fully Imperial worlds of sub-sector Ishtar are generally exempt from manpower tithes, yet manpower is desperately needed. Between the constant depletion from pushing the front on many Frontier Worlds which are not technically Imperial and the needs of Fleets passing through the area, keeping strength in Regiments is a constant battle. Notable Campaigns *'Garrison of Niter' - The 577th form a core to the defensive network of the Armory World of Niter. Combined with the more numerous regiments of the settle lands, the 577th provide a heavy reaction force and emplacement support. Dramatis Personae *'Colonel Roger Coulter' a rare colonel in the Lunar Venatorii indeed as one of the very few who was not a Wyrm rider. He was raised from the ranks of his fellow Dragoons after the original Command staff had been wiped out. Organization and Tactics The 577th is comprised of approximately 2,500 Guardsmen, and over 1000 Engineseers and support personnel divided into roughly 5 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 1 StormLord Super Heavy Command Tank as Regimental HQ, 35 Crassus Armored Transports, 20 Gorgon Armored Assault Transports, 20 Command Chimera, 20 Earth-shaker Artillery Pieces, 20 Hydra Flak Cannon Pieces, 20 Medusa Siege Cannon Pieces, 20 Sabre Platforms, 60 Centaur Artillery Tow Transports, 9 Demolisher Leman Russ Main Battle Tank, 1 Leman Russ Main Battle Tank Command Variant, 5 Hades Breaching Drill make up the motor-pool. Specialist Formations Regimental Equipment Standardized Equipment The Lunar Venatorii make use of standard Astra Militarum equipment. All Lunar Venatorii are issued Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress and Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol. Each job specification in the Lunar Venatorii then also get assigned additional weapons and equipment based on their role in the regiment. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress *Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline *Flak-Weave Combat Pants *Armored Gloves and traditional Cavalry Boots *Over these clothes are Carapace chest, back, and shin plates *Over the Carapace is a Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets *Covering the head is a enclosed Rebreather Mask and traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids *Over the Duster Coat is a Gear Bandolier w/ power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies *Standard-issue weapon is a Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol in thigh holster Sergeants additionally get assigned the grenades allotted to a Squad as well as carry a Ceres Pattern Bolt Carbines. Wyrm Riders, Bike Cavalry Scouts, and Horse Cavalry Trooper are armed with a Melta Tipped Hunting Lance in addition to their standard kit. Vehicle Drivers and Crews, Sentinel Operators, and Vox Adepts pull only standard kit though the gunner of a crew can requisition additional weapons as needed for mission set. (i.e. Tauros, Taurox, Leman Russ, Chimera, Super Heavy Tanks, HellHounds, etc.) The Line Troopers is armed with Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol and a Mjorn Pattern M417 Hellgun. Non-Standard Equipment The Lunar Venatorii posses a variety of non-standard equipment. The Lunar Venatorii Troopers are known to carry extra arms and armament into the field as per their personalities. The specialist and standard equipment are provided to them. But many carry an array of Auto-weapons and blades as extra weaponry to help in a pinch. Most have an extra pistol or two, and almost everyone has a boot blade of some sort. The elite Wyrm Riders generally have blades and armor pieces created out of talons and scales broken off from their mounts. Vehicle Patterns Used Heavy Dragoons *The Crassus is a heavily armed and armoured transport, with 2 forward-mounted Heavy Bolters and 2 sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, and every weapon can be replaced individually with a Heavy Flamer, an Autocannon, or a Lascannon. *The Gorgon is a super-heavy troop transport vehicle of the Imperial Guard. The Gorgon is the Imperium of Man's largest transport vehicle and it is capable of transporting up to 50 soldiers, nearly five times that of the standard Chimera and almost twice that of the super-heavy Crassus Infantry Transport. Breacher Dragoons *The Termite Assault Drill carries two squads of Astra Militarum troops and the various Termites are organised into squadrons for tactical purposes. Termite squadrons all use the same tunnel, each following behind the other and branching to the surface only at the last moment. *The Hellbore Pattern Burrow Vehicle Heavy Mole is a super-large burrowing vehicle and is the largest of the tunnelling troop transports *The Mole Pattern Burrow Vehicle is an intermediate-size tunneller vehicle used as a subterranean transport vehicle, carrying a single platoon of Imperial Guard tactical troops. All Moles carry special communications equipment which allows them to relay orders to the troops they carry. *The Hades Breaching Drill is a piece of industrial equipment that has been used for both civilian and military purposes by the Imperium of Man. Armored Cavalry *The Leman Russ is the main battle tank of the Astra Militarum, and is also the most widely deployed tank in the Imperium. *The Leman Russ Punisher is the most potent anti-infantry vehicle in the Astra Militarum, and amongst the best anti-infantry vehicles in the galaxy. Armed with the Punisher Gatling Cannon, a large, multi-barrelled ballistic weapon, it is known as one of the fastest-firing slug throwers in the Imperium's arsenal. *The infrequently seen Leman Russ Exterminator variant is armed with turret-mounted Twin-linked Autocannons and is generally deployed in an anti-infantry role. Sometimes the Exterminator is also utilised as a stop-gap measure for anti-air defence due to its rapid firing speed. *The Leman Russ Conqueror is armed with the Conqueror Cannon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon, the Conqueror sacrifices outright destructive power in exchange for improved mobility and accuracy whilst firing on the move. *The Leman Russ Annihilator variant replaces the standard tank's Battle Cannon with a pair of Twin-linked Lascannons. Super Heavy Headquarter Patterns *The Stormlord is a rare variant of the Shadowsword that is armed with a turret-mounted Vulcan Mega Bolter and is used in the mass destruction of infantry. By removing the large capacitors used by the Shadowsword's Volcano Cannon the Stormlord gains the ability to transport up to 40 infantry units, more than any other Shadowsword variants. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Siege Regiments Category:TechCaptain